From The Darkest Side (Remake Kyumin Ver)
by Serenade Juetania
Summary: pemberitahuan for readers from Jueta, this is Ame.
1. Chapter 1

Serenade project presents

**From The Darkest Side**

**(remake)**

**Rate M**

**Pair : Kyumin/Jungmin**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Shindong Hee**

**Summarry : Hidup Sungmin semula biasa-biasa saja. Dia adalah anak yang tidak diakui ibunya sendiri, seorang artis ternama yang memilih merahasiakan keberadaannya di depan umum dan membiarkannya dibesarkan oleh kakek dan neneknya sampai kemudian Victoria, ibunya memintanya berkenalan dengan calon ayah tirinya, seorang lelaki muda yang begitu berkuasa. Cho Jungmo, milyader kaya yang tampaknya menyimpan rahasia kelam yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sungmin. Bagaimana Sungmin bisa mengungkapkan rahasia sosok ayah tirinya itu?**

**A/N : this is new author serenade ! ^^ yaa ini ff pertama sekaligus remake karya shanty agatha yang bener2 terkenal akan tulisannya yang membuat orang2 takjub. Dan disini tetep kyumin, walau ada jungminnya sih ._. so, if you don want to read this, please to click 'back' in your monitor and dont bash it :)**

**Warning : genderswitch! Many typo dan masih banyak lagi -_-**

**Happy Reading! ~**

**enJoy !**

**Chapter 1 : 'My New Daddy, Cho Jungmo'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sungmin sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada.

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda, dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Sungmin saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Sungmin yang sudah 19 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Sungmin selalu mengenakan pakaian konservatif yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Sungmin menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan gaunnya yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya satu gaun pun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Victoria , ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja di masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya.

Victoria lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya kepada kedua orangtuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Sungmin dan Victoria hanya bertemu saat Victoria pulang liburan ke rumah. Sungmin tidak pernah menganggap Victoria sebagai ibunya. Selain karena Victoria tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Sungmin orangtua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian. Sungmin tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Victoria juga tidak peduli.

Sungmin menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Victoria menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama. Seorang lelaki yang berusia 8 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Sungmin untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Victoria dengan logat seksinya. Sambil mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Jungmo, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Jungmo? Dia tahu segalanya...," Victoria tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Jungmo ingin melihatmu."

_Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya?_ Sungmin menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Victoria, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta rok selutut yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya dikuncir kuda, tanpa riasan.

_Calon suami Vicotria pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Victoria, _desah Sungmin dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya. Victoria tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, Sungmin tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan mulai saat itulah Sungmin belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Sungmin sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya ghotic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Victoria rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti. Dan mau tak mau Sungmin segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga. Karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu di bawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk. Seorang pelayan pria setengah baya tetapi tambun dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri di sana.

"Miss Victoria?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Victoria mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Sungmin dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. _Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Victoria,_desah Sungmin dalam hati.

"Saya Shindong, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Jungmo sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar." gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Victoria dan Sungmin mengikutinya.

Di sepanjang lorong itu Sungmin terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Victoria pasti akan sangat bahagia disini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Sungmin tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Sungmin tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Victoria yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya. Setelah itu Sungmin akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

_Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat,_

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Sungmin selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Sungmin sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Shindong membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Victoria langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat,

"Darling," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Victoria, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Victoria untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi cukup atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu. Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 28 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap, begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dan ikal. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Cho Jungmo selalu dibahas. Pengusaha berusia 28 tahun, pria yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Sungmin tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata 'tampan', tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Victoria yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Dan ini pasti Sungmin," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona. Sungmin menyadari dia ternganga ketika Jungmo mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu. Tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Iya, ini Sungmin, putri kecilku," Victoria berkata seolah-olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab, "Dan Sungmin, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Jungmo menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah. Adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Jungmo sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 28 tahun, kurasa aku tidak begitu pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putri seumuranmu, jadi kau harus memanggilku dengan Jungmo saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini pasti malu dipanggil 'papa' oleh gadis berusia 19 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal di sini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Jungmo."

Lelaki itu menatap Victoria tanpa ekspresi."Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya lalu menggamit lengan Victoria. Jungmo memang mengatakan sayang, tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa sedikit antipati kepada Jungmo, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Victoria menoleh pada Sungmin, "Kau ingin ikut, Sungminku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Sungmin mengerti isyarat itu. Ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Sungmin mengganggu. Lagipula Sungmin juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini,

"Tidak terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu di sini saja," Sungmin tadi sempat mengamat-amati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding. Rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal di sini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Jungmo tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Victoria dan Sungmin sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Jungmo sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Victoria dan Sungmin.

Victoria dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup, "Darling, kau salah, Sungmin tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Dia putrimu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Victoria hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Sungmin lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu. Dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah warisan orangtuaku, bukan begitu Sungmin?" sekali lagi Victoria menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sungmin dengan cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Victoria marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Darren menatap Sungmin dan Victoria dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam,

"Well, kita bahas mengenai pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai. Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Sungmin, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu. Kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu." Matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Sungmin perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Victoria tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil. "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" Nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Sungmin memerah malu.

Tapi Jungmo hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar. "Setidaknya putrimu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya" kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Victoria terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu gantian sekarang. Dalam rasa malunya itu, Victoria melirik Sungmin dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Jungmo, lalu menggandeng Victoria, membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Sungmin merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli. Setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Sharin tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama. Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well, kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

**KYUUUMIINN~~**

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya. Sungmin, gadis itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk. Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya gadis itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati gadis itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di kulitnya yang bersemu kemerah-merahan itu.

Dan bibirnya... Astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar. Tanpa polesan lipstik sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu indah.

Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat gadis ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

_Ya, gadis ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama._

Akhirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi gadis itu. Kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut gadis itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milikku Sungmin, ingat itu."

**KYUUUMIINN~**

"Kau milikku Sungmin, ingat itu."

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya. Sungmin tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini. Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

_Apakah dia bermimpi ?_

Sungmin mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat... Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya. Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat. Ciuman pertamanya...

Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk kemari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Sungmin menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia. _Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini,_ gumam Sungmin dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Victoria dan Jungmo belum juga kembali.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. _Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan._ Dengan pelan Sungmin berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Sungmin mendekat ke arah meja kerja Jungmo. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Sharin mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi. Matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Jungmo dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Jungmo dan ...kakak laki-lakinya? Sharin mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orangtua Jungmo asli Thailand? Dan kakak laki-lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang Thailand asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orangtua dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Jungmo langsung memegang kedua pundak Sungmin, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh,

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu", gumamnya datar.

Sungmin mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Jungmo, "Maaf... Saya ... saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..."

Jungmo mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orangtua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orangtua kandung bagiku."

Sungmin tersenyum getir, setidaknya Jungmo lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orangtua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... _Di mana Victoria?_ Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Jungmo, tetapi Jungmo memang datang sendirian.

"Victoria menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama", gumam Jungmo, menyadari kebingungan Sungmin, lalu membalikkan tubuh. "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

Mau tak mau Sungmin mengikuti Jungmo melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Sungmin.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Sungmin terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jungmo yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata Lelaki itu.

Jungmo tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu—"

"Oh iya." jawab Sungmin buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan. Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran." pipi Sungmin merona.

Jungmo menoleh dan menatap Sungmin,"Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Sungmin termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Jungmo padanya ini. "Aneh?" ulangnya bingung. Jungmo mengalihkan tatapannya. "Sudahlah, lupakan." lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin termangu kebingungan.

_Aneh? Apa maksud Jungmo?_

**KYUUUMIINN~~**

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Jungmo memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Victoria dan Sungmin menginap di rumahnya selama akhir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Victoria. Begitu Sungmin berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Victoria langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya. Perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Jungmo sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Jungmo menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Victoria agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Victoria.

_Bukan Victoria yang diinginkannya..._

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan. Dan Jungmo langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Jungmo dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Victoria, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Jungmo marah. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya", geram Jungmo marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang, tetapi aku ini sebenarnya jenius" sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Jungmo, "Aku menginginkan Sungmin, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Jungmo tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu.

"Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu gadis itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya," sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, "Victoria adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Sungmin masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Victoria? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Jungmo sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Victoria meremehkan dan menghina Sungmin secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Jungmo mengernyitkan kening, "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti yeoja milikku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Sungmin bukan yeojamu."

"Dia akan menjadi yeojaku, milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Jungmo menggeram marah, "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Sungmin dan menciumnya. Menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Sungmin terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh, "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang dengan versiku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Jungmo mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu, "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Jungmo, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Jungmo mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri. Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya ...

**TuBerColosis! (tebece)/delete?**

**Nah. Ini masih prolog, tapi sebenernya juga udah masuk keceritanya. Udah kebayangkan siapa sosok yang dibilang jungmo "makhluk kejam" itu? Yaa nanti di chap 2 akan ditunjukan. Sebenernya ini ff kyumin, tapi tetep disini harus ada cameonya juga biar ada konflik gitu. Tapi semua tergantung dari readersnya. Jangan lupa review kalo masih mau lanjutin. Okay? See you in next chap ^^**

**New authors,**

**Jueta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Serenade project presents

**From The Darkest Side**

**(remake)**

**Rate M**

**Pair : Kyumin/Jungmin**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Shindong Hee**

**Summarry : Hidup Sungmin semula biasa-biasa saja. Dia adalah anak yang tidak diakui ibunya sendiri, seorang artis ternama yang memilih merahasiakan keberadaannya di depan umum dan membiarkannya dibesarkan oleh kakek dan neneknya sampai kemudian Victoria, ibunya memintanya berkenalan dengan calon ayah tirinya, seorang lelaki muda yang begitu berkuasa. Kim Jungmo, milyader kaya yang tampaknya menyimpan rahasia kelam yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sungmin. Bagaimana Sungmin bisa mengungkapkan rahasia sosok ayah tirinya itu?**

**A/N : baru 3 hari saya tinggalin udah pada minta lanjutin :) tapi yaa gak papa tandany alhamdulillah karena sudah mau mengahrgai karya ffnya walau remakean ._. tapi sesuai permintaan para readers yang mau cepet update lagi saya update cepet langsung. so, if you dont want to read this, please click back on your monitor and dont bash it :) **

**Warning : genderswitch! Many typo dan masih banyak lagi -_-**

**Happy Reading! ~**

**enJoy !**

**Chapter 2 : 'Call Me Kyuhyun, Baby'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Jungmo untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Sungmin di kamarnya.

Jungmo bisa marah, _nanti_. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat gadis yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya ?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Sungmin yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya,

Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Sungmin di saat gadis itu sedang tertidur?

Dia harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Sungmin, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Jungmo bertolak-belakang dalam segala hal.

Jungmo cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik - licik, bukan pintar - untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Jungmo katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Sungmin adalah gadis yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Sungmin.

Dia harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Sungmin siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang gadis itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Sungmin, jangan lupakan itu."

**KYUUUMIINN~**

Sungmin bermimpi. Dia berada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"Sungmin, jangan ke situ." suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan.

Sungmin mengernyit. halmeoninya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati halmeoninya berdiri di belakangnya, halmeoninya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Sungmin mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil halmeoninya. Di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin tujuh tahun, kurus, dan agak canggung. Itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur tujuh tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Sungmin, halmeoni tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai." sang halmeoni menggandeng tangan Sharin kecil. Lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata halemoninya sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, halmeoni pasti akan mendengarnya."

Sungmin kecil mengangguk, tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Sungmin tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Sungmin langsung panik,

_Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat!_

Dengan gugup Sungmin menoleh ke arah sang halmeoni yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar. Setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sungmin kecil.

Sungmin kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Sungmin berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Sungmin pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi. Rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dan sedikit ikal daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya... di depannya tergeletak sesosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Sungmin kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti halmeoninya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin, dan entah bagaimana Sungmin seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak", sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Sungmin kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama halmeoniku tadi. Apakah kau membunuhnya ?" tanyanya dengan polos dan suara kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau ini, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri. Manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Sungmin kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut, "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos lagi.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa, "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang." ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Sungmin kecil.

_Lari ! Ayo lari!_

Sungmin berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Sungmin kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Sungmin kecil, "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Sungmin kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya,

"Kau terluka." gumam Sungmin kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket." sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa diduga, Sungmin kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya,

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Halmeoni selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini."

Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil plester luka itu dari tangan Sungmin dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin imnidda" jawab Sungmin polosnya.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin kecil,

"Sungmin... dan kau bilang sedang bersama halmeonimu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," Lelaki itu mengamati Sungmin dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "...hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya halmeonimu bisa menemukanmu."

Sungmin menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Sungmin kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru buru Sungmin mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Sungmin kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Sungmin kecil,

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin kecil menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

Sungmin kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu,

"Janji! Janji seorang Lee Sungmin tidak akan pernah diingkari." Jawabnya dengan senyum polos mata bulat foxynya

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu." gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Sungmin kecil.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! _Apakah dia menyadari kehadirannya? Bukankah di mimpi ini dia tak terlihat? Karena semua orang sepertinya tak menyadari dia ada..._

Tatapan mata Sungmin menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan ikalnya itu... Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Sungmin mengenalinya.

"J-Jungmo?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Jungmo yang begitu dingin.

"Bukan chagiya, panggil aku Kyuhyun."

**KYUUUMIIIN~**

Sungmin tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Jungmo, calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Sungmin mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Sungmin tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Sungmin mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi yang aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya,

_"Kau milikku Sungmin, jangan lupakan itu..."_

**KYUUMIIINN~**

Sungmin terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

_Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali..._

Sungmin baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih. Sayang tidak ada warna pinknya, warna kesukaannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk, "Masuk." jawab Sungmin sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini? Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumur dengannya dan kelihatan agak gugup,

"Nona Sungmin, saya diperintahkan untuk melayani anda."

Sungmin mengernyit. _Melayaninya? _Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya,

"Tidak usah. Saya bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri." Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti. Victoria sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di akhir pekan ini.

_Tapi di mana tasnya itu?_

Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Sungmin, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih,

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi nona, dan ini... Semua pakaian nona sudah disiapkan disini." dia lalu membuka lemari itu,

Sungmin ternganga.

Di dalam lemari itu terdapat banyak gaun dan pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi di balik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti... tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah," Sungmin berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin... mungkin ini untuk eommaku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng,"Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi anda."

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Jungmo menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal di sini selama akhir pekan, apakah Jungmo tetap berpendapat Sungmin akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Victoria? Tapi, meskipun Jungmo berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Sungmin memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Victoria. Sungmin mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Victoria atas kesalahan ini. Eommanya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Victoria pasti tidak akan suka kalau Sungmin memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada tas disini." jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Sungmin untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Sungmin termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi, "Mari nona, airnya sudah siap. saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian nona."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Sungmin melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani. _Seperti jaman feodal saja, _gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya. Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari _bathtub_ yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Sungmin.

Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam _bathtub_ itu, hangatnya pas. Pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Sungmin lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan dengan pelan-pelan. Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Sungmin hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Sungmin makin tenggelam ke dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini. Dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di_bathtub_."

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Sungmin dari tidur-tidur ayamnya. Dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi, wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Sungmin menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa yang tebal.

Jungmo, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Sungmin. Lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

**KYUUUMIIN~**

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Sungmin mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada perempuan sedang mandi?

Tapi sepertinya Jungmo tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Jungmo menelusuri wajah dan leher Sungmin yang merona. Ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Jungmo, pikir Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Jungmo, ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu. Seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?" Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Sungmin langsung berdiri. Dia menatap Jungmo dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu.

"Te... Terima kasih." gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterimakasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Sungmin sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda? Bukannya menunjukkan senyum malah seringaian?

"Bagus," gumam Jungmo lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, Oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Jungmo menyiapkan bajunya? Sungmin mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Jungmo menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, tapi sosok Jungmo sudah lenyap. Dengan gugup Sungmin menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar, "Tuan Jungmo memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak memeriksa anda di kamar mandi. Tuan jungmo sangat menakutkan kalau marah." suara pelayan wanita itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Jungmo yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Jungmo menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, nona"

Sungmin menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya dihamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

_Indah sekali._

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat gaun itu. Gaun itu panjang di bawah lutut, berpotongan sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya ungu muda, dan bahannya dari sutra yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu sayang sekali lagi, warnanya tidak pink, tapi tak apa ungupun tak masalah. Batin Sungmin.

Masih termangu, Sungmin membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya. Lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias. Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut panjang Sungmin yang terurai. Sementara Sungmin menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Betapa sebuah gaun bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Sungmin yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan perempuan muda yang cantik, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut panjang hitam tergerai sampai bahu,

"Rambut anda indah sekali." gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir.

Sungmin tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri, "Oh iya, aku harus mengikat rambutku." matanya mencari-cari, akhirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raibnya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Jungmo kepada saya tadi."

_Hah?_

Kali ini Sungmin tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kamar ini. Sejenak Sungmin termangu, lalu teringat pesan Jungmo tadi. Sarapan... Tadi Jungmo bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Jungmo dan eommanya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Sungmin melangkah ke ruang makan.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang baru menyadari di pikirannya namun masih cukup membingungkan,

Itu bukan Jungmo yang dia temui di kamar mandi, senyumannya.. seperti laki-laki yang ada di mimpinya...

**TuBerColosis! (TBC)**

**Mian,jeongmal miahae. Tadi salah repost hehe, ini yang lanjutannya. Naahh ketauankan disini siapa sosok yang posesif terhadap sungmin? Jawabannya tentu kyuhyun. Karena lucas punya sifat posesif yang sama kayak kyuhyun, jadi di remakein ala kyumin *walau ancur -_-"* *pundung* sebenernya kyuhyun itu bukan psikopat, dia hanya terlalu posesif dengan apa yang akan jadi miliknya, oya, katanya ada yang nanya 'jungmo itu kembar sama kyuhyun?' nah jawabannya akan ada di chap2 selanjutnya. Ada lagi 'kyu itu hantu?' jawabannya bukaaann =_= dia itu pokoknya gak bisa dibilang hantu deh dan akan dijawab di chap selanjutnya juga. Terus ada yang nanya lagi 'yang nyiumin min itu kyu?' naah itu bener, karena kyu selalu ngomong sungmin itu miliknya. D**

**oya lanjutan ini mungkin didiscontinued sebentar karena 2 minggu lagi UN :"( hape udah disita, bentar lagi laptoppun juga disita sama appa eomma bahkan sama 2 oppaku sekaligus ==" *miris* nih juga lanjuttinnya karena ngumpet2 dari kedua orangtua yang teriaknya bisa sekampung *curhat abaikan* okeyy gomawo banget buat reviewnya, seneng banget ff saya dihargai sebenernya ff smile! itu remakean juga, dari ichikawa snow, tapi karena dibuatnya pas mati lampu jadinya lupa ditulis =_= tapi makasih sekali lagi buat reviewnya. 2 minggu lagi saya pasti akan langsung ngibrit ngetik ff lagi hehe**

**gomawo banget ya reviewnya! XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! :) **

**New Authors,**

**Jueta.**


	3. Chapter 3

Serenade project presents

**From The Darkest Side**

**(remake)**

**Rate M**

**Pair : Kyumin/Jungmin**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Shindong Hee**

**A/N : author abal nan gaje kembali lagi! :D akhirnya bisa repost juga -_- naah langsung aja deh tanpa banyak kata silahkan dibaca, and if you dont like please click 'back' on your monitor and dont bash it :)**

**Warning : genderswitch! Many typo dan masih banyak lagi -_-**

**Happy Reading! ~**

**enJoy !**

**Chapter 3 : 'Good Night, Have a Sweet Dreams...'**

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu menatap Shindong lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun. Di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Sungmin yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu." gumamnya tegas dan dingin.

Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baik, Tu-Tuan... Kyuhyun"

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Shindong-ah, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua." jawab Shindong, suaranya mulai datar. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Jungmo. Tapi padaku?" dengan pelan Kyuhyun beranjak tepat di hadapan Shindong yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan yang sudah berumur itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu." jawab Shindong cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku, Shindong-ah " gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, "Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan, Tuan Shindong yang terhormat?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Shindong pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

_Ah... Kenapa Tuan Jungmo tidak muncul-muncul?_

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat Tuan." gumam Shindong akhirnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya," Kyuhyun menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Shindong tajam, "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan apa maksudku?"

Shindong terkejut bukan main, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu. Sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah. Dan semua itu terjadi setelah Shindong mencoba mengingatkan Kakek Sungmin bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka.

Senyum Kyuhyun muncul lagi melihat wajah pucat Shindong, dia lalu menatap Shindong ramah, "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah namun sarat akan kelicikan yang ada pada senyumnya.

Shindong dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah, "Go-Gomawo.. Tuan Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas. "Dan kudengar anak perempuanmu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Shindong langsung pucat pasi lagi begitu Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Shindong kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Kyuhyun pasti mampu melakukannya. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya. Oh tidak, Shindong baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun memang tidak memiliki hati manusia.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Kyuhyun. Tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucuku. Dia masih terlalu kecil."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku, Shindong-ah" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk aegya dan cucumu. Lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?" Shindong menatap Kyuhyun dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Kyuhyun mampu_, dan dengan kata-katanya yang tersirat itu, Kyuhyun memastikan kalau Shindong tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Kyuhyun tampak puas dengan sikap diam Shindong, "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Jungmo." Kyuhyun merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Sungmin yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali baju-baju itu, baju murah yang membuat kecantikan yeojaku lenyap," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Shindong, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?"

Shindong langsung mengangguk.

"Eommanya, yeoja murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, eomma paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku..." tatapan tajam Kyuhyun mulai ditunjukkan, "Eomma semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini. Hanya membuat susah dan membuat repot saja rumah ini, apalagi untuk diriku dan Sungmin".

Shindong makin pucat ketika melihat semacam api di mata itu. Itu semacam api yang sama yang muncul ketika Kyuhyun memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak diinginkannya. Shindong berdoa, untuk Victoria. Apapun yang direncanakan Kyuhyun padanya, Shindong berharap agar Jungmo bisa membujuk Kyuhyun untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah... semoga Tuhan melindungi Victoria.

**KYU and MIN ^O^**

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun. Sungmin mengernyit, tadi Jungmo mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana eommanya?

"Neomu kyeopta." Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Sungmin hingga wajah cantiknnya langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Jungmo yang baru memasuki ruangan. Jungmo berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Sungmin, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya, "Ah...mian, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu." Jungmo tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu." sambungnya.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, "Go... Gomawo." gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Victoria di sana.

"Victoria tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Jungmo tenang. Lalu mendahului Sungmin ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Dengan patuh Sungmin duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi. Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Jungmo membuka percakapan, "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh harbeoji dan halmeonimu?"

Sungmin mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ne... Victoria terlalu muda ketika melahirkan aku. Jadi harbeoji dan halmeoniku mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkanku," Sungmin tersenyum, membayangkan harbeoji dan halmeoni kesayangannya, "Aku tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Jungmo ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Sungmin, "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka."

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ne. Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau memanggil eommamu dengan Victoria? Kenapa bukan 'eomma atau mama'?" Jungmo bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Sungmin yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku. Pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Sungmin terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban,

"Ah... Mungkin karena aku kurang begitu dekat dengannya. kau tahu. Kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau aku memanggilnya eomma, Jungmo-ssi" Sungmin berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Jungmo tahu bahwa Sungmin berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Jungmo sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Sungmin, "Kau melindungi eommamu meskipun eommamu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Victoria tidak mau dipanggil eomma olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada yeoja seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma," Jungmo langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Jungmo sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi eommamu?"

Sungmin langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap eommaku."

Wajah Jungmo tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu. "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada eommamu, akankah kau merasa sedih?"

Sungmin mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh. "Tentu saja." jawabnya langsung.

Jungmo terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan." gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu di ujung meja yang satunya Sungmin sibuk berpikir, menelan semuanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jungmo benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terakhir Jungmo tadi... _Apa maksudnya?_

**KYU and MIN ^O^**

Victoria terbangun hampir menjelang malam, seharian ia tidur membuat badannya terasa kaku. Dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Victoria mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini : Kamar Jungmonya.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti. Victoria menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya. Jungmo adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Victoria sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat meliha Jungmo pertama kalinya, Victoria langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayunya.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Jungmo juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Victoria tidak menolak. Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Jungmo.

_Well ..._Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Jungmo selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Victoria sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Victoria, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat. Victoria perlu memastikan bahwa Jungmo tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Jungmo benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Victoria dengan keahliannya yang membuat Victoria hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

_Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku._

Victoria bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan. Tujuh tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan. Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya. Victoria mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua, sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik. Jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh? Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Jungmo. Pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merah maroonnya yang paling tipis dan sexy sehingga bisa terlihat jelas lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, Victoria melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Jungmo.

_'Jungmo pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku'._ Batinnya dalam hati.

Senyum Jungmo makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Jungmo.

"... Harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk nona Sungmin."

Langkah Victoria langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu instruksi langsung dari Tuan Jungmo, semua harus yang terbaik untuk nona Sungmin. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan yang dipesan kemarin sudah datang?"

_Suara itu…_ Victoria mengernyit, itu suara Shindong, Kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Victoria tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Sungmin? Sungmin?! Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Sungmin?

Huh, Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya. Dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Jungmo dan memastikan Shindong dipecat! Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Sungmin.

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu- sepatu dan perhiasan? Victoria langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Shindong kepada Jungmo. Calon suaminya itu pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan. Ah! Jungmo memang benar-benar mencintaiku. Pikirnya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Victoria berputar... dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Jungmo lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Malam ini, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Jungmo dengan gaun tipis malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Jungmo pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Victoria sebelumnya.

Victoria mematut dirinya di cermin terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri. Rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera – hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut. Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke-36, Victoria telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Jungmo.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamarnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Victoria melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Victoria melangkah menuju kamar Jungmo.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Victoria memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci. _Apakah Jungmo masih di ruang kerjanya?_

Pikiran itu membuat Victoria tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Jungmo memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Victoria masuk ke dalam kamar Jungmo, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Victoria mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini luas, mewah, dan indah. Tetapi terlalu 'namja'.

Victoria mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang diinjaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Victoria melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Jungmo, langkahnya terhenti.

Tumpukan album foto?

Tertarik, Victoria membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar. Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Victoria ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Sungmin! Ada Sungmin yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Sungmin yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Sungmin yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Sungmin yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...

Victoria membuka semua album foto yang berjumlash 8 itu. Kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Sungmin sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang. Oh my...

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jungmo punya album foto seperti ini? tangan Jungmo mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya, "Banyak orang mengatakan, kadang rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang berlebihan dapat membunuh dirinya sendiri secara perlahan, atau secara langsung".

**KYU and MIN ^O^**

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Victoria. Dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras. Jungmo ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Victoria lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, chagi?"

_'Menakutkan...'_

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Victoria ketika mendengarkan suara Jungmo. Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan.

_'Jungmo bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto...'_

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Victoria mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Jungmo tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum. "Jungmo…. Apa maksud semua ini ? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt..." masih tetap tersenyum Jungmo meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, meminta Victoria untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau chagiya."

Bibir Victoria gemetar, gelisah, dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Jungmo terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Jungmo tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum. Senyum yang aneh... sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda. Seperti aura menakutkan dan bisa membunuh aura lainnya.

"Bertanya-tanya ya, chagi?" Jungmo terkekeh pelan. Victoria menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara. "Sttttt..." Jungmo meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam." suara Jungmo berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Victroia menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Jungmo terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

Well, harusnya Victoria menyadari, namja yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya ini bukanlah yang ia cari.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana. Aku tidak ingin melakukan semuanya secepat ini." Lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Jungmo akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, kadang rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang berlebihan dapat membunuh dirinya sendiri secara perlahan, atau... secara langsung." kata-kata terakhir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Victoria mengernyit, Jungmo akan marah? Apa maksudnya, bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Jungmo? Apa maksud kata-kata Jungmo tadi? Cathy mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Kyuhyun, yeah namja bertopeng sebagai Jungmo bersedekap. Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau, tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran. Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang. Hm…. Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan. Harus memakai cara lain." Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut seolah berpikir, "Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Victoria sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Victoria.

Otomatis Victoria melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana chagi? Aku mendapat ide bagus, kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam _bathtub _sepertinya menyenangkan. Tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan. Tapi aku harus merelakan _bathtub_ di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya," dahi Kyuhyun berkerut seperti tidak senang karena bathtubnya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang, "Ah! Ya, aku tahu. Jatuh dari tangga. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah, dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras, tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawamu akan langsung melayang. Kita harus berharap nyawamu langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hm...banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya,"

"Jungmo-ah... kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Victoria terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Jungmo yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun menatap langsung ke mata Victoria, makin mendekat, senyum, ah bukan lebih tepatnya seringaian tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. "Membicarakan apa katamu? Victoria, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya bodoh." Kyuhyun sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Victoria, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Victoria dan mengusapnya lembut, "Ah…Victoria, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Victoria pucat pasi, shock. _"MWO?"_

"Hmmm," Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi. Aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, chagiya."

"Jungmo-ah," Victoria mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Jungmo sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan. Jantung Victoria seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Jungmo-ah," Lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Victoria dengan nada mengejek. "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kau harus berhadapan denganku." gumam Kyuhyun misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Jungmo yang keji, entah karena nada suara Jungmo, detik itulah Victoria sadar kalau Jungmo tidak main-main, lelaki ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

Victoria berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Kyuhyun menahannya, tiba-tiba Victoria menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Kyuhyun, itu…. Sebuah pisau!

"Well. Ya...Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya," Kyuhyun mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu ke depan wajah Victoria, membuat Victoria memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini. Bukan masalah karena pada akhirnya kau akan mati juga, tapi kau tahu tidak," senyum Kyuhyun tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan," Mata Kyuhyun berkilat-kilat senang, "Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit, tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar. Sakitnya tidak tertahankan, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi. Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali-kali, dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah... kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Victoria gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Kyuhyun itu. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi… polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Victoria pucat pasi, "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Victoria mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berakhir dengan cerita 'Artis Lee Victoria kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu," dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku. Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih 'tangga'." Senyum mempesona Kyuhyun muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterimakasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Victroia pucat pasi. Berterimakasih? Apa maksud Jungmo? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis, tetapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Victoria yakin Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun yang tadi dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan,

"Jungmo... hiks," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Victoria mengalir melewati pipinya dan mulai terisak, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku…hiks, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Dengan santai, Kyuhyun mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Victoria yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya? Kyuhyun mengamati hasil ikatannya, tersenyum puas melihat Victoria tidak bisa berbicara. Kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Victoria,

"Hmmm…. Karena kau tidak mau berterimakasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara. Aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya heum?" Kyuhyun mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Victoria. "Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Jungmo. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Kyuhyun, chagi" Lelaki itu dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Victoria, mata Victroia membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, "Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan. Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, mianhae ya?" dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Victoria. Lalu mendorong Victoria pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Victroia berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

_Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku!_

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah. "Ada kata-kata terakhir, Nyonya Victoria?" Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Ah! aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Kyuhyun melepas ikatan di mulut Victoria.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Victoria bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan. Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah. Kyuhyun sudah mendorongnya.

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium. Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Kyuhyun sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Victoria masih sadar. Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa, sungguh tak tertahankan lagi. Victoria masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya.

"Ah…. Masih hidup?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengamati posisi Victroia yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan, dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya, "Victoria yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali..." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Victoria penuh rasa humor.

Victoria mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali, sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging. Victoria mencoba menatap Kyuhyun, mempertahankan kesadarannya. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan 'good night' -selamat malam- dengan lembut, tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan. Dan benar kata Kyuhyun tadi, semuanya hilang... Semuanya lenyap...

"Hmm, sudah dibereskan, dan sebentar lagi hanya tinggal membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Minnie-ah..." gumamnya menyeringai dan perlahan tubuh namja itu mulai menghilang seiring meninggalkan tubuh pucat Victoria yang masih bersimbah darah.

**TBC (TuBerColosis!)**

**Annyeong! Masih ingatkah ff abal nan bingung ini? ._. yeah 2 minggu setelah UN memang melelahkan, repostnya tengah malem pula #kebiasaan mentang2 sibuk -_- oh ya! Naah kebuktikan siapa kyuhyun sesungguhnya? Harusnya disini udah pada tau kyuhyun itu siapanya jungmo. Kayaknya ngebunuh victorianya disini gak enak banget ya apalagi dideskripsiinnya begitu .-. but hope you like it, itung2 alhamdulillah masih ada waktu buat ngelanjutin :) naaah banyak yang nanya nih itu jungmo ato kyuhyun, sebnernya yang di mimpi sungmin itu kyuhyun, karena gak mungkin jungmo disitu orang yang suka bunuh orang, nah kalo kyuhyun, dia terobsesi dengan sungmin sehingga ngebunuh siapa aja yang ngehalangin dia ._. di chap depan mungkin bakal diceritain siapa sosok ayah sungmin dan apa hubungannya dengan jungmo.**

**Naah maaf gak bisa bales review satu2 :" kebiasaan ngerepost di tengah malem ngantuk membuat saraf otak bikin tidur _tapi serius deh, aku makasih banget udah pada ngereview ff ini, buat semuanya lho ya tanpa terkecuali, ^^"**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat ngereview, ingat review dibutuhkan buat ngelanjutin nih ff hehe :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) **

**Authors,**

**Jueta.**


	4. Chapter 4

Serenade project presents

**From The Darkest Side**

**(remake)**

**Rate M**

**Pair : Kyumin/Jungmin**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Shindong Hee**

**Kim Jongwoon**

**Summarry : Hidup Sungmin semula biasa-biasa saja. Dia adalah anak yang tidak diakui ibunya sendiri, seorang artis ternama yang memilih merahasiakan keberadaannya di depan umum dan membiarkannya dibesarkan oleh kakek dan neneknya sampai kemudian Victoria, ibunya memintanya berkenalan dengan calon ayah tirinya, seorang lelaki muda yang begitu berkuasa. Cho Jungmo, milyader kaya yang tampaknya menyimpan rahasia kelam yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sungmin. Bagaimana Sungmin bisa mengungkapkan rahasia sosok ayah tirinya itu?**

**A/N : karena banyak yang minta update cepet, yasudahlah saya update,dan chap ini akan dijelaskan siapa kyuhyun tersebut, langsung aja deh tak usah banyak kata hehe**

**Warning : genderswitch! Many typo dan masih banyak lagi -_-**

**Happy Reading! ~**

**enJoy !**

**Chapter 4 : ' Cho Kyuhyun'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Sungmin.

Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Jungmo yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar,

"Apa-apaan ini?", Jungmo melangkah di depan Sungmin, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Sungmin menabrak punggungnya,

"Oh Tuhan! Andwae…", Jungmo berusaha mencegah Sungmin menengok, "Jangan lihat "

Tapi Sungmin sudah terlanjur melihat, di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, eommanya terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi gaun tidur putihnya….. dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

BRUKK

Tubuh Sungmin langsung lunglai, hingga Jungmo harus menopangnya.

"Telepon polisi!", Sungmin lamat-lamat mendengar suara Jungmom memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Jungmo lagi. Lalu kemudian kesadaran Sungmin menghilang.

**_Serenade Project Presents_**

Sungmin terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar,

"Dia sudah sadar Tuan Jungmo".

Lalu Jungmo mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Sungmin dari Jungmo sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Victoria….", suara Sungmin menghilang.

Jungmo menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, tampak sedih,

"Aku menyesal Sungmin-ah, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka Victoria terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk... aku…", suara Jungmo tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Ming"

Sharin mengamati kesedihan di mata Jungmo dan air mata mengalir di matanya.

Eommanya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Victoria tetap eommanya, dan Sungmin masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti eommanya akan mencintainya. Sekarang Victoria telah tiada, dan harapan Sungmin seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Sungmin muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Jungmo langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan

**_Serenade Project Presents_**

Jungmo melangkah memasuki kamarnya, lelah. Sungmin sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Victoria ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Shindong, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Victoria yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Jungmo mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Jungmo hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput tempat kejadian tersebut.

Sekarang Jungmo berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam.

Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Kyuhyun,

"Daebak…. Akting yang sangat hebat Jungmo", gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!", Jungmo memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Victoria melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Sungmin sejak dia berusia sembilan tahun sampai sekarang"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya! ", desis Jungmo geram.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya, maksudku, semuanya Jungmo… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada harbeoji dan halmeoni Sungmin, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sungmin sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku", gumam Kyuhyun sombong.

Jungmo menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya,

"Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang 'Apa yang kita lakukan pada harbeoji dan halmeoni Sungmin'? , Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengan kegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!",

Seringaian Kyuhyun tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar,

"Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Jungmo-ah, kita berdua", gumamnya puas, membuat Jungmo kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada harbeoji Sungmin, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Sungmin menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai halmeoni Sungmin.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Victoria, mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Jungmo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat tawa Kyuhyun makin keras. "Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku", Kyuhyun terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Jungmo tak bergeming sehingga Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi, "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu", tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, "Sekarang tanpa adanya Victoria, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan yeojaku"

"Dia bukan yeojamu!", potong Jungmo marah.

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu Jungmo-ah? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Sungmin dari kejauhan… ", tawa Kyuhyun membahana di ruangan itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Sungmin, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku".

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan...

**_Serenade Project Presents_**

Ketika Sungmin terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. Segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Victoria yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…..

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya"

Suara itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Jungmo berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut.

"Ah.. Ne, aku..."

"Hari ini pemakaman Vicky, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus", sela Jungmo seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Victoria adalah calon istrinya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Aku ah… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini", guman Sungmin lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Jungmo yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Wae?", alis Jungmo tampak mengernyit.

"Karena aku sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, aku memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama–

–Shireo". Suara Jungmo berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah-olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ.

"Mwo?", Sungmin mengamati wajah Jungmo, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Namja itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam.

Sungmin melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Waeyo?"

"Karena..." Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi.. mereka tidak tahu tentangku Jungmo-ssi, aku akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira aku salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu Minnie." Jungmo mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Sungmin menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, "Eommamu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Sungmin menatap Jungmo, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Namja itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan namja dalam mimpinya... namja yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Kyuhyun...

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Sungmin, dan Jungmo tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa namja itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Sungmin.

"Wae Minnie?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan, "Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?" namja itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat

"Ani, Aniyo. Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu." Jungmo berhenti mendekati Sungmin, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah."

Dan dengan tenang, namja itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

**_Serenade Project Presents_**

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan." Jungmo berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hembuskan kabar bahwa Victoria memiliki anak gelap."

"Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?". Itu suara Jongwoon, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Jungmo yang sangat setia.

"Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Sungmin tahu tentang itu semua."

"Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."

"Bagus." Jungmo tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik."

Telepon ditutup, dan Jungmo menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Sungmin dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Sungmin. Sampai Sungmin tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Kyuhyun muncul dan menguasainya, Sungmin tampak ketakutan, Jungmo memperhatikan ketika Sungmin melangkah mundur dengan refleks untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Kyuhyun.

Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak menyeringai dan jahat, Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jungmo, "Aku tidak janji." Lalu bayangan namja itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Jungmo menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

**_Serenade Project presents_**

Jungmo tidak memiliki Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Jungmo mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Jungmo yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itulah saat pertama Kyuhyun bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Kyuhyun selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Jungmo selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya... dan semua hal itu, bahkan Jungmo tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Jungmo kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan eomma kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Jungmo ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga appanya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri appanya, appanya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan-segan memukul Jungmo kalau Jungmo melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya appanya sudah berhenti memukulinya.

Pertama kali Kyuhyun berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Jungmo melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama, Cho Jungmo."

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Jungmo, Kyuhyunlah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Kyuhyun adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Namja itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Jungmo tidak mau Kyuhyun lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Jungmo lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Jungmo diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Jungmo. Sampai dia berusia 17 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Jungmo, mereka adalah sahabat Appa Jungmo. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Jungmo, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Jungmo sebelumnya.

Bahkan Kyuhyunpun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak muncul dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Jungmo lengah dan Kyuhyun berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Sungmin.

Obsesi itu yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Kyuhyun memiliki Sungmin begitu kuat sehingga Jungmo sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama

**_Serenade Project presents_**

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar yeoja itu.

Sungmin tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Kyuhyun bisa leluasa.

Namja itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Sungmin. Benarkah yeoja ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Sungmin takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah yeoja satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Sungmin waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Kyuhyun saat itu sudah siap membunuh Sungmin. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol, tetapi menyentuh hati Kyuhyun yang gelap. Dan di hari itu, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Sungmin. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Sungmin. Yeoja itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Jungmo dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sungmin yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Sungmin tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin, menyentuh buah dadanya, dan meremasnya lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, Kyuhyun hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada yeoja.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Sungmin, meresapi harumnya yeoja itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Kyuhyun mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya. Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas payudara Sungmin yang ranum dan menggoda, Kyuhyun mengecup lebih dalam, melumat dan perlahan-lahan mengigit kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Sungmin sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada betinanya.

Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Sungmin, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan yeoja itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Sungmin. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Kyuhyun akan mengambil Sungmin, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

**_Serenade Project presents_**

Ketika Sungmin terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Sungmin melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Sungmin berpikir mungkin Jungmo memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Sungmin melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bathtub. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Sungmin berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Sungmin tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas payudaranya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda itu, tidak sakit. Apakah bekas gigitan serangga? Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit?

Lama Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

**_Serenade Project presents_**

Jungmo memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Sungmin menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Sungmin tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah Ming." Namja itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Sungmin mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jungmo.

Di depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip.

"Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Jungmo datar.

Sungmin melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu... tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan harbeoji dan halemoninya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Vicky mempunyai seorang putri yang dirahasiakan." Jungmo bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Sungmin masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Jungmo, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Sungmin nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Jungmo menoleh menatap Sungmin yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Jungmo menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Jungmo bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Jungmo bukan?

Sungmin menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Jungmo dengan ragu,

"Mungkin aku bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampungku untuk sementara waktu"

Darren terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Sungmin, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. aku merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu dan–

–Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Potong Jungmo tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menjagamu Ming."

Dan entah kenapa Sungmin menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Jungmo itu.

"Hei, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Ming.." kata Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apakan? Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita ini tambah akrab" perkataan Jungmo yang lembut membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

**_Serenade Projest presents_**

Tetapi Jungmo yang sekarang makan malam dengan Sungmin sangat berbeda. Namja itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Sungmin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namja itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman.

Jungmo tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Sungmin juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Sungmin menatap Jungmo yang mulai menuangkan wine ke gelasnya dengan gugup,

"Aku rasa... aku akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Namja itu diam saja, menyesap wine anggurnya dan menatap Sungmin dari atas gelasnya. Semakin lama aura namja itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Sungmin meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Jungmo dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Jungmo yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi.

CKLEKK – DUKK

Jungmo sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Sungmin dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Sungmin. Sungmin berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Jungmo, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Sungmin, membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Minnie? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?" dan seketika itu juga, Sungmin yakin namja yang di belakangnya ini bukan Jungmo.

**TBC (TuBerColosis)**

**NAAH! Chap ini udah menjelaskan siapa sosok kyu sebenernya -_- tapi mian chap soal appanya sungmin di chap depan nanti bakal dijelasin. Okey, sebelumnya disini kyu adalah alter ego persis seperti tebakan author lhyn hatake (dirimu benar eon ^^b) juga beberapa readers yang lain menebaknya dan tebakan kalian bener kok. Alter ego ato bisa dibilang kepribadian ganda,**

**Tapi bagaimana dengan Ncnya? Nc nanti 2 chap lagi. Jadi sabar yak , oya tapi kalo ncnya harus bener2 dirombak, karena nc depan ada bagian jungminnya -_- jadi karena disini pairnya kyumin, harus kyumin dong *otak yadong mulai on* dan kalo ncnyapun jelek, silahkan protes di review karena saya hanya penulis amatiran ._. Maklum kekurangan masih banyak dan perlu banyak belajar juga.**

**Cuplikan chap depan :**

"A- Aniya.. aku hanya sedikit lelah.."

.

"Saya harap anda melakukannya terus."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam."

.

"Ne Ming-ah... aegyanya itu adalah dirimu."

"Jeongmalyo?"

.

"Dia memang ada."

"Aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya waktu masih muda. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Victoria melahirkan anaknya ketika usianya enam belas tahun."

"Tetapi dari rumor yang aku dengar, Cho Jungmo selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya."  
"Apa maksudmu?"

**Naaaah itu dia cuplikan chap depan, dan thanks to for ngereview :**

**Liaa kyuminelf,** **diamond,** **xunqmin, hanna, Kyurin Minnie,** **choco95,** **ZaAra eviLKyu, lia, Lhyn Hatake, Misskey, EvilBunny, nova137,maria8, elfkyulover,maximumelf,Lee Sanghyun,I Was Dreamer,** **JiYoo861015,motochika28,tripler lee,Liu Hee hee,18thOfMay, , para guest, dan masih banyak lagi yang gak bisa disebutin -_- tapi terimakasih sekali lagi buat ngereview jeongmal gamsahamniddaaa :D**

**Sebenernya aku gak 'haus' akan review, cuman untuk sekedar meninggalkan jejak karena sudah membaca karya ff ini tak masalahlah hanya sepatah 2 kata saja buat ngelanjutin nih ff #pundung dan aku lebih suka dipanggil jueta ato tania ato chingu saja, aku bukan author sejati kok :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) **

**Sign,**

**Jueta.**


	5. Pemberitahuan

.

.

.

this is Ame. the 'little's brother' jueta noona.

sebelumnya gue minta maaf buat para readers yang udah minta lanjutin nih ffnya jueta noona. sebenernya dia udah gak bisa lanjutin nih ff soalnya dia sibuk sama masalah duniawinya. juga jue noona juga cerita sedikit ke gue katanya ada beberapa entah itu sedikit ato banyaklah readers yang dibilang ngebash. bukan bash sih sebenernya tapi mungkin ada yang ngekritik pedes. sebenernya jue noona punya banyak waktu luang buat ngetik nih ff remakenya. walau just a remake ver, seenggaknya dihargailah. waktu itu jue noona pengen banget ngelanjutin, tapi karena soal yang gue bahas tadi dia jadi gak mau gitu. katanya dia tetep ngetik ff, tapi dia mungkin gak akan pernah di publish di manapun. but, as a her brother, i dont want she not a publish a fanfiction. so, dia bakal ngasih salah satu ff lamanya ke temennya. pernah baca ff "my love in your jail" yang baru dipublish? yeah sebenernya itu salah satu ffnya jue noona but its just prolognya aja karena gak pernah dilanjutin lagi akibat dia bingung alur cerita selanjutnya kayak gimana tapi dia tetep nyimpen file di laptopnya walau udah 2 tahun tuh ga diapus2 -_- akhirnya dikembangin deh tuh prolognya sama Lee MingKyu noona sekaligus di lanjutin sama dia juga. tapi jangan salahin Ming noona, karena ff prolognya punyanya jue noona akan seterusnya jadi punya Ming noona sekarang. tapi sebagai readers harus maklumi karya barunya Ming noona juga nanti.

bagaimana soal jue noona sendiri? dia akan nerusin masalah duniawinya. tapi dia tetep berterima kasih karena udah pada banyak yang ngereview plus fav dan follow from the darkest sidenya.

pertanyaannya adalah : "kenapa gak jue noona sendiri yang minta maaf?"

karena, dia lagi sakit, laptopnya nganggur di kamarnya seminggu, dia aja berbaring terus di kamar. akhirnya gue inisiatif sendiri buat ngeberitahuin soal ff ini.

gue tau readers kecewa, pasti itu mah. tapi ya mau gimana lagi. gue gak bisa maksain kehendaknya jue noona sendiri sih. jadi, sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo buat semua readers yang mau ngebaca ff remakenya jue noona.

sign,

Ame (and of course Jue noona too).


End file.
